The 5 Riders
by The Mau5
Summary: Some time after the Asia circuit, when Aichi and Kai have their Paladins and Kageros back, a new foe appears from ancient lores of Cray threatening to destroy both worlds. With Psyqualia returning to Aichi on full force, he grows feelings for Misaki, will he be able to defend his planet, and manage his emotions and the Psyqualia? Rated T now, but could quite possible go to M later
1. Chapter 1

"Shadow Ruler Reseniatus, blot out the sun and encase this pathetic wimp in eternal Darkness! Nightmare Roar!" shouted a boy roughly 6 feet 2 inches tall, wearing a black blazer with red lining, and a white undershirt. His hair was a deep purple, his piercing blue eyes could stun even the most stoic of people. "twin drive check." He drew his first card, getting now trigger. "This area is ours, the Black Luster Knights will control all of Japan! We will climb to the top of the tower!" he thought, drawing his second card, giving a smirk as he picked it up. "Critical Trigger."

"What!" shouted his opponent, a bald, rather large man, whose eyes were wide open in amazement and disbelief. "How… how could I lose to a kid like you? The Blood Hounds, falling to this rookie team!"

"Enough bitching, just hand over your team's badge." Said the boy calmly, putting his cards back into his deck case. "You're just making yourself look bad." He glanced over to see a blue haired boy watching in the distance, but he thought nothing of it, walking over to the man whom he had just defeated, who had recently sunk to being on his hands and knees, screaming like a little kid. "Please, now you're just embarrassing yourself." He said, ripping the Blood Hounds badge from the man's jacket. "You know the rules bud, the Blood Hounds are hereby disbanded." He was walking away from the man, when a teammate of his came up from behind him, patting him on the back.

"Yo! Seiji, great fight bro!" shouted a boy, a little shorter than Seiji, who glanced back over at the blue-haired boy. Seiji beckoned him over to his group, wondering why he was there. As the boy walked out of the shadows, his face appeared, shocking both Seiji, and the boy.

"Aichi!" Seiji shouted, taking a step back. "What are you doing here! This isn't a friendly place." Continued Seiji, placing a Black Luster Knight sticker on a nearby wall. "What are you doing here?"

"I… I could ask you the same thing… Seiji… are you participating in underground Vanguard fights?" said Aichi, taking a step towards the purple haired victor.

"It's not what you think. This isn't an ordinary underground fight, these aren't played for money, but territory. Some thug group came here, trying to claim this area for their own. We're simply protecting it." He said, spinning the Blood Hound badge on his finger. "The badge is just a perk." He said, pinning it on his jacket.

"So what is this? Just a big Vanguard gang war?" said Aichi, taking another step towards Seiji, "Vanguard is supposed to be fun, and played between two opponents who respect each other, not at night, forcing people to stop playing!" Seiji gave a little chuckle, before starting to walk away.

"Aichi… For being a former National Champion… you have no idea what you're talking about… You should prepare yourself for what's coming… if you can, after all." He said, turning down an alley, stopping to stare up at the moon. "It is a beautiful night out tonight. I think I'll take a stroll before I head home."

"What did he mean… I should prepare for what's coming?" wondered Aichi, walking through his neighborhood and up to his house, stopping and sitting on his doorstep, staring at his deck. "I finally got my Royal Paladins back, so I should be able to take him no problem… but that last unit… Reseniatus… it looked terrifying, cloaked in pure shadow. What was that thing?" He laid back, resting his head on the doormat, staring up into the sky. Sure is a beautiful night tonight. I wonder what Misaki is up to?" He felt his face grow hot at the mention of her name "Why am I thinking of her at a time like this?" he wondered, trying to shake it off, going inside and heading up to his bedroom. After changing into his sleepwear he fell facedown onto his pillows trying to sleep. He kept tossing and turning, thoughts swirling in his head until finally his eyes grew wide and next thing he knew he was on the planet Cray, the rocky landscape seemed like a second home to him. "I thought I was able to control Psyqualia…" he said, looking around, spotting a familiar face. "Blaster Blade!" The white armored knight stood in front of Aichi, with a serious look upon his face.

"Aichi… be wary of the rider of shadows." He said, giving an ominous tone to the area.

"The… Rider of Shadows?" responded Aichi, tilting his head to the side, trying to comprehend what Blaster Blade just told him.

"There is a hidden lore of Cray, one that even I am not fully aware of." He pulled out a torn scroll, and unrolled it in front of Aichi. It was decrepit, with stains and wrinkles from time, in the corner was a drawing of a black hydra, immediately Aichi thought back to Seiji, and the fight he used Reseniatus in.

"I… I know that creature!" he shouted, taking a step back. Causing Blaster Blade's eyes to grow wide open.

"So you've met the Shadow Rider!" He said, clenching his left fist. "Aichi, please, stay away from him. According to the lore it's his destiny to bring about the end to both of our worlds."

"What?" responded Aichi, turning and looking at a mountain in the distance. "You can't be serious!"

"I wish I wasn't Aichi… I wish I wasn't. I can tell you this though… each rider belongs to a fated clan. One of which is us, the Royal Paladins. Other two are the Kageros, Oracle Think Tanks, and Angel Feathers… the remaining clan I am unaware of." He handed Aichi the piece of the scroll. "Take this back with you. As I find more pieces I'll return them to you."

"Wait, what if I run into the Shadow Rider again?" asked Aichi, taking the ancient piece of paper. "What should I do?"

"…I wish I could tell you Aichi… I wish I could." With that Aichi was awoken by a auburn haired girl with bright blue eyes.

"Aichi! Wake up!" she shouted, doing her bet to raise the boy out of bed.

"I'm up Emi, thanks." He said, sitting up in his bed, he began to rub his eyes when he felt something scratchy in his hand, he opened it up to see the piece of paper that Blaster Blade had given him. "The Shadow Rider…" he said, standing up out of bed and getting ready for the day. "I think I know what Seiji was talking about now…"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Vanguard, however I would like to thank Bushiroad for all these amazing concepts **

Aichi walked into class that morning still tired from last night. Trying to wake himself up he began pacing around the classroom, getting stares from the other students, until finally was instructed to sit down. "Hey… Aichi, are you okay? You seem off today." Asked a boy sitting behind Aichi, his hair spiked up into a "V" giving him the look of a Trekkie.

"Oh, hey Katsumi, and I'm alright, just didn't sleep too well last night." Replied Aichi with a yawn he turned around, and face planted into his book passing out until the bell rang. He drugged around school, finding a place to sit in the shade for lunch, looking around he let out a sigh of relief, "No one around…" he opened his luchbox and started eating some sandwiches his mom made him, "I wonder what Misaki is up to?" he said to himself, immediately wondering why he keeps thinking about her. He took a bite of his sandwich hearing someone call his name from a distance.

"Aichi-Oniisannn!" called a spiky haired boy, with a ponytail in the back. "Oni-san Where is Ms. Emi?" he asked tripping over a rock and slamming into Aichi.

"Kamui!" Aichi shouted before falling backward, slamming his head on the ground, knocking him out cold.

Blaster Blade was walking up the steps to a large citadel, ancient statues of dragons lining the staircase. Reaching the top he relinquished his sword to one of the Dragon Armored Knights standing outside. He walked inside the castle, being greeted by the low rumble of a dragon. "Dragonic Overlord." Said Blaster Blade, taking a knee before the king of the Dragon Empire. "Thank you for allowing me an audience."

"You are an old friend… What is it you wish to ask me?" replied the dragon sitting on a massive throne, adorned with gold and ruby.

"About this." Said Blaster blade, handing the dragon an ancient scroll of paper. "You are one of the elders, I was hoping you would have some information on this."

"Hmm…Uh!" his eyes grew wide, reading the paper. "What is this!"

"An ancient prophecy. Earlier I found a ripped piece of it in the catacombs of the Royal Palace. Today, after paying respects to the Goddess, I found this in the Library of the Oracle Think Tanks, there has to be a reason behind this I know of the old prophecy, but we were taught to dismiss it as false, however, I fear the worst , Agraziel. I wish to ask your permission to search the grounds of the Kagero Throne, If my suspicions are correct, then there should be a piece of the scroll somewhere here.

"I see… you are free to roam within these lands." Said the dragon king, returning the paper to Blaster Blade.

"Thank you, old friend." Replied Blaster Blade, turning and running out of the throne room, retrieving his sword from the guard and heading down toward the Ancient Dragonic Library. "It's a good first place to check."

Aichi was woken up in the school infirmary, Emi and Misaki sitting by his bedside, Kamui sitting in the corner of the room and Miwa and Kai standing by the doorway. "Ugh…" he groaned, sitting up and rubbing the back of his hand "What happened?"

"Well, Kamui! What did happen!" scolded Emi, giving Kamui a death stare.

"I… I uh, accidentally tripped and slammed into you, making you fall and hit your head. You've been unconscious since." He said, staring at the ground, rubbing his hands together.

"Its okay, it was just an accident. But, why are you all here?" asked Aichi, getting out of bed and putting his jacket on.

"Well Kamui panicked and grabbed Emi when you knocked out, and then called me, I came as fast as I could." Said Misaki with a gentle smile.

"Uh, thanks… Misaki…" said Aichi, blushing a bit. "Man she's so pretty." He thought, turning a bit more red, something Emi picked up on. She starting giggling uncontrollably. "Emi? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing!" she said between giggles "You're just too cute Aichi!" She said, "I'll see you at home!" she ran out the room heading home in a giggle fit.

"Well that was weird." Said Miwa, a little surprised at what happened. Anyways, glad you're okay Aichi, I'll see ya around."

"Thanks Miwa, you too Kai." Said Aichi walking over to the counter grabbing his bookbag.

"I gotta go Aichi, see you tomorrow!" said Kamui, bolting out of the room, followed by Kai and Miwa, leaving just Aichi and Misaki in the room.

"Alright, ready to go Misa…" Aichi's knees grew weak, he grabbed the foot rail of the bed for support, he gripped his head as a sharp pain spiked through. "Argh!" he grunted as the pain increased.

"Aichi!" shouted Misaki, helping him stand up straight and sit down on the bed. "What's wrong!"

"I… I'm fine, don't worry." He said, standing up and heading towards the door. "Coming?"

"…Yeah." She said grabbing her purse and following him out the door. They headed toward the stairs in silence, each fishing for a topic.

"So Misaki… have you updated your Oracles yet? Or are you still sticking with Tsukuyomi?" Said Aichi, taking a few steps down the stairs.

"I don't know." She said, following Aichi's steps "I'm not sure, if something comes out for them, then maybe, but for now I'll be playing Tsukuyomi!" her "I" accentuated as she lost her footing and slipped down the stairs, she landed on the bottom floor with a thud, Aichi running down behind her.

"Misaki! Are you okay!" He shouted helping her sit up.

"I… I'm fine!" her "E" was accentuated this time as a pain shot through her ankle. She went to touch it, letting out a squeal of pain on contact. "I guess not…" she said giving a sheepish look.

"It's alright, I'll bring you back home." He said picking her up, bridal style, and carrying her down the street.

"I… I can walk…" she said quietly, her face a shade of bright red.

"It's fine… You need to let your ankle rest." Replied Aichi, looking up at the clouds. "We better hurry, it's probably going to rain soon."

"We could go faster if you'd let me walk…" she said, still too embarrassed to look at Aichi in the face.

"Yeah, well, you're still letting that ankle rest, so you might as well get comfy." Replied Aichi, giving Misaki a reassuring smile.

"Fine…" Misaki groaned, wrapping her arms around Aichi's neck in an attempt to get more comfortable. She finally looked up at him, noticing for the first time how much he had grown since they first met. Back when he was in middle school, now they were both in high school, Aichi was now a tall as Kai and Miwa, his hair was slightly longer too, reaching his shoulders now. Misaki blushed even harder as she sunk into his chest, feeling his muscles as she did. The two started laughing for no reason, except for the situation they were in.

"Can you believe this Misaki?" said Aichi, "Remember when you first helped me with the power of Grade 3s?" He said, taking a turn down a sidewalk.

"Yeah, you really improved after that day, finding Gancelot, then getting Alfred, Soul Saver Dragon, Alfred Early, and then Majesty Lord Blaster." Replied Misaki with a giggle. "You've really grown Aichi Sendou." A few seconds later drops of water landed on the two.

"Uh-oh…" said Aichi, as the water started to pour harder. "'Come on, my house isn't too far from here." He said, picking up his pace, running faster and reaching his doorstep. He carried her up her steps, water dripping off of both of them, leaving a trail up to Aichi's room. "He placed her down on his bed, being careful of her ankle. "I'm going to go get some bandages, I'll be right back." He said, leaving the room and running into his bathroom. Misaki was looking around Aichi's room, noticing a few posters he had hung up on his walls, there wasn't much more than that. Aichi walked back into the room with a roll of bandages, followed my Emi.

"Misaki? Are you okay?" wondered Emi, taking a look at her ankle, which was beginning to swell.

"Lets get your ankle wrapped up." Said Aichi, wrapping her ankle in the bandages, making sure it was supported. "There, hows that feel?"

"Good…" said Misaki, turning her ankle around, testing the wrapping. "Thanks Aichi." She replied with a blush and a smile, making Aichi turn red as well, causing a giggle fit out of Emi again, who had to leave the room.

"Misaki?" said Aichi's mom, walking into the room. "It doesn't look like it's going to stop raining for a while, so would you like to stay here tonight?" that question brought both Aichi and Misaki's faces to be bright red.

"Umm… Well… I…" stammered Misaki, looking for an answer.

"Don't worry about answering, because that wasn't a yes or no question. I'll run you a bath, you need to get out of those clothes. I'll give you some of mine." She said, leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

"Looks like I'm spending the night here." Said Misaki with a sheepish laugh.

"Yeah," said Aichi, mimicking the emotion. "Alright, I'll help you to the bathroom." He said, helping Misaki stand. She took a few steps forward, before stumbling and knocking herself and Aichi over. They both landed on the ground with a thud, Misaki on top of Aichi. "Uhh.. I.. uh…" Aichi couldn't think of a way to respond. They just stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like ages, they could both feel each other's breath, before they knew it, Misaki had leaned down, meeting Aichi's lips with hers.

"Alright." Though Blaster Blade, walking through the library, checking the bookshelves, and scrolls for any hints on the prophecy. "It has to be here somewhere…" he said, dropping a book on the floor, the sound echoed through the empty building, covered in cobwebs and dust.

"Looking for this?" said a female voice from behind the swordsman. He turned around to see a red-haired woman, clad in pitch black armor, equipped with a -bow. "You know you're not the only one looking for these. It's been a long time, Xavier."

"You!" said Blaster Blade, his eyes growing wide as he dropped his sword, his arms going weak.

**Awh, Aichi and Misaki! ^^ and who is the mysterious woman in the library? Find out next chapter! Reviews are appreciated! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

"You're supposed to be dead!" shouted Blaster Blade, taking a step back. "I… I watched you die!" tears were welling up in his eyes, he fought with all his might to hold them back.

"Awh, Xavier, could it be that you missed me?" replied the woman, walking over to Blaster Blade, touching her nose to his. "That's okay because I missed you too."

"Wh… Why are you here!?" he whispered, still holding back his tears. "Elfien, you're dead!"

"That's no way to talk to your fiancé." Elfien said, smirking spinning around playfully. "Well I guess at this point I would be your ex-fiancé, no?" She gave him a half evil, and half playful smile, still knowing how to tug his heart. "You know I still love you Xavier… even if it WAS your fault that I died."

"I… I didn't know! Please! I'm sorry Elfien!" shouted Blaster Blade, tears pouring from his eyes as his knees hit the dirt. "Please… forgive me!"

"Oh, don't worry your handsome little head about that hun." She said, tilting Blaster Blade's head upwards meeting his lips with hers. "That's all the past, and we could be together again, you know."

"H… How…?" asked Blaster Blade, his eyes wide, pupils dilated, his heart was pounding and his sweat was cold.

"Join me with the Shadow Masters, silly!" she said, returning her look to back when she and Blaster Blade first met.

"That face… I remember that face…. Back when we first met during training camp…"

"_Ready soldiers!? Begin!" an entire army of young knights, clad in white and blue armor were sparring against each other. "Good job you two!" shouted the commander, watching a male and female soldier spar, the male wielded a large broadsword, the female a katana and bow. The clashed back and forth matching each other's movements perfectly. _

"_You know you're pretty good little lady. What's your name?" said the male, dodging a slice from her katana._

"_Elfien!" replied the girl, launching an arrow at the male. "Could I get yours?"_

"_Elfien… that's a pretty name. I'm Xavier!" he replies, performing a sweeping kick, knocking her on her back and pointing his sword at her neck. "I win." He said, helping her up. "You've got some serious skill. But whats a beautiful girl like you doing in the Royal Paladins? We're just upstart, for all I know you could have easily joined the Gold Paladins no problem with your skill._

"_I could ask you the same question, Xavier of the Blaster house." She replied with a smirk._

"_Huh… so you've figured me out? Well the leader of this group, Alfred, the guy standing over there with the weird hat, has been my friend since childhood. Him and that guy over there." He said, pointing to a knight wearing a bandana over his eyes._

"_Who's that?" asked the girl, cocking her head to the side._

"_That's Gallatin, he was in an accident when we were babies and lost his eye sight, but his senses are some of the best I've ever seen."_

"_A blind knight… this is an interesting group here." Replied Elfien _

"_Yep, you could say we're scrappy, but we get the job done." Replied Blaster Blade, letting out a content sigh, sitting under a tree. "She is beautiful…" he thought, watching her stare into the bright blue sky, the wind gently moving her hair. "I hope nothing happens to her…"_

"Elfien…" stammered Blaster Blade, rising to his feet, taking a few steps toward her. "I… I'm so sorry…"

"I told you I put it behind me Xavier." She said, gently stroking his cheek with her hand "Consider my offer, come join the Shadow Masters, we can be together again… just like before." She leaned into him, feeling his beating heart beneath his armor, "Just like before…" she leaned her head up, kissing Blaster Blade as she vanished, her voice still resounding in the library "Just like before…"

"Yes… Just like before…" said Blaster blade, a tear running down his cheek.

Seiji was laying on his bed, staring at his ceiling. "Looks like one piece is starting to fall into place…" he gave a slight chuckle, and drifted off to sleep.

"M… Misaki…" said Aichi, their lips breaking apart.

"I… I'm sorry Aichi!" she stammered, her face a deep shade of red, "I don't know why I just did that…"

"Its okay… I'm kind of glad you did." Replied Aichi, helping them both stand up.

"R…Really?" responded Misaki, too embarrassed to look Aichi in the face. "Wh.. Why do you say that?"

"Because now I can do this…" Aichi grabbed her head gently, and turned it upwards, facing his own, they stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment, knowing where this action would lead to. Neither cared, as they threw their away their fear and embraced each other in a kiss, losing the world around them. They were alone, just the two of them, until Aichi heard a squeal come from behind them. He turned to see Emi watching through a crack in the door, squealing from delight. "Man she really needs to lay off the manga…" he thought, before swinging the door wide open. "Having fun?" he said, striking fear into the 15 year old.

"Uhh I was just looking for something, bye!" she shouted, before running off into her room, diving into her bed. "Aichi and Misaki!" she thought to herself. "This is just too perfect!" she squealed to herself, clutching her pillow for dear life. Aichi helped Misaki into the bathroom, leaving her alone to bathe.

"Let me know when you're dressed, I'll help you into my room." He said, closing the door behind him.

"Okay… and… Aichi?" she stammered, still unsure of what to make of this situation.

"Yeah?" he replied giving her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks… for today…" she smiled a bit back, blushing heavily. "I… I really like you."

Aichi blushed hard, and smiled back gently, "It's evident." He said with a slight chuckle. "And don't worry the feelings mutual." He said as he closed the door, leaving Misaki alone in the bathroom. "Man, what a day!" he said, as he walked into his room, slamming onto his bed. He zoned out for about half an hour, before he heard Misaki's voice coming from the bathroom, saying she was ready. He walked in, helping her up into his bead. "You can sleep here for tonight, I'll stay on the couch." He said, turning and getting ready to leave the room.

"Aichi, wait!" she reached out, grabbing his arm "C… can you stay with me tonight?" she whimpered as a loud thunder clap crackled though the sky, causing Misaki to jump and hide her head under the covers.

"She's scared of thunder storms…" he thought, turning and climbing into the bed next to her, holding her close to him. "Its okay Misaki… I'm here." He said, giving her a reassuring squeeze to make her feel better.

"Thank you… Aichi."

**Uh oh! Looks like there's some gears spinning the opposite way in Blaster Blades head! Hope you guys like this one, and on a side note: Thank you to everyone who's reviewed my story and encouraged me to keep writing, I appreciate it guys and gals ^^ **


	4. Apology for lateness

Notice to all my readers, I'm sincerely sorry for not updating in so long, school and work has gotten in the way of a lot of things. But don't worry, look for chapter 4 in the next few days. Thanks for staying loyal, maybe I'll hold a contest of sorts as a thanks. Anyways, ta-ta for now.

~The Mau5


	5. Chapter 4

"What if I would have voted to stay united... what if we, no, I... I caused the second rift..." Blaster Blade sat on a nearby rock, his head between his hands. "I split the Gold Paladins, it was my fault..." He continued this until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Aichi standing over him, a friendly smile spread over his face.

"A...Aichi..." sobbed Blaster Blade, trying to hold back his tears. "H-How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. You shouldn't blame yourself, it isn't your fault." He sat next to him, keeping his hand on his shoulder.

"B-But, Aichi, I split the Gold Paladins after we were freed... we could have stayed united, maybe she wouldn't have come back!"

"Who came back?" questioned Aichi, intrigued by this statement.

"Elfien..." he whispered her name, his eyes growing wider.

"El...fien? Who is that?" replied Aichi

"She was... my fiancee... my first love... a-and it was my fault... all my fault..." he continued sobbing, unable to control his emotions.

"Blaster Blade, just calm down, its okay, really." reassured Aichi, standing in front of his wounded avatar. "Now stand up, we have work to do!" Blaster Blade looked up, his eyes puffy and red. In his hand he held a crumpled piece of paper. He handed the shred to Aichi, who examined it thoroughly. "So this is another piece of the prophecy. Can you read this?"

"...Only those proven worthy shall be bestowed the title or rider. It means that you have to be chosen by the clans to be a rider. You have to prove yourself worthy."

"Is that what Seiji meant...?" thought Aichi, staring off into the gray sky of Cray.

"Elfien." said Seiji, appearing on the planet Cray before the black armored warrior.

"Yes, Seiji." she said, kneeling before the boy, handing him the ripped paper. "I found another scrap of the prophecy, however, Xavier found the one in the libraries of the Oracles."

"Xavier?" he questioned. "You mean Blaster Blade?"

"Yes, with a little more prodding I believe I can get him to join the Shadow Masters. Now that the Gold Paladins have split back into Royal and Shadow Paladins, their forces are much weaker, this war should be over easy." laughed Elfien

"See to it that it does." Seiji ended the conversation, leaving the planet.

"Yes... I will, Xavier, I'm so sorry..." she whispered to herself, before returning to the Shadow Master stronghold.

Aichi awoke in his bed to the sound of a loud thunderclap. The raindrops making a rhythm on his window. He glanced over at his clock. "Three in the morning... He laid his head back onto the pillow, noticing Misaki sound asleep next to him. He had never seen her asleep before, his cheeks reddened at the sight. "She's even beautiful when she's asleep." he closed his eyes, letting his consciousness slip away.

The next morning Aichi awoke from a squeal from Emi again. Groaning he rolled out of bed, completely forgetting that Misaki had slept next to him the whole night. "Morning Aichi." yawned a sleepy eyed Misaki, who's shirt had become unbuttoned from rolling around in her sleep

"Good morning M-M-M-Misaki!" he stammered, covering his eyes with his hands.

"What's wrong?" she pondered, looking down and noticing her shirt. Screaming she covered herself up with the blanket, her face turning a deep shade of red. "G-G-G-Get out!" she shouted, bombarding Aichi with pillows until he slammed the door behind him.

"Aichi, what happened?" asked his mother, peering from the bottom of the steps.

"I-It's nothing!" he shouted quickly, trying to hide his embarrassment. A few moments later the door opened to a red-faced Misaki.

"Y-you can come in now..." she whispered, letting Aichi back in the room after she had put her clothes on.

"Well... interesting start to the day." thought Aichi as he cautiously walked into the bedroom. He quickly grabbed his uniform and headed to the bathroom to change. As he turned the corner in front of the stairs he collided with his little sister, knocking him off balance and sending him tumbling down the steps. "That's two days in a row I've fallen down hard, great to know I'm on a winning streak." He thought as he stood up and got his clothes on. "Misaki, come on, we're gonna be late." He called from downstairs, as the lavender haired teen descended the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." she said, reaching the bottom of the steps. Before being stopped by Aichi's mother, who presented the teens with lunchboxes.

"Here you two go. Don't be a stranger now Misaki." said the mother with a big smile.

"Y-yes ma'am." replied Misaki with a light blush, accepting the lunchbox. The two bowed and said their goodbyes and headed out for the day.

"Something must be done about this plague!" shouted Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion, raising his fist into the air.

"Kaiser, please, calm yourself." replied Alfred, keeping order over the council. "We all know that these are troubling times, the darkness that had once held us captive has returned, we know not what its plans are, but they cannot be good."

"Sir Alfred, if I may speak?" spoke a feminine voice from across the table. "I have something I wish to say."

"Yes, Amaterasu, please." conceded the King.

"These are dark times indeed, but please, Vermillion, Overlord, Alfred, we mustn't fight amongst ourselves, the clash between the Royal and Shadow Paladins must come to an end." He voice was gentle, yet she commanded the attention of the entire room. "As we all know Blaster Blade is hunting for the pieces of the lost prophecy as we speak-"

"But we know not where he is! No one has seen him in days!" interrupted Glory Maelstrom, the massive blue dragon's voice rising with anger.

"We all know of the situation with Xavier. All we can do now is place our trust that he will return unharmed. Epona and Gemini have both returned with unfruitful results. Blaster Dark is searching for him as we speak, however, we must hold fast, we have weathered this storm once, we can weather it again." Amaterasu returned to her seat as she finished her speech, her complexion never wavering.

"Xavier!" Shouted a coarse voice in the darkness, a warrior clad in black armor riding atop a dark horse. His sword slung across his back. "Brother, where are you?"

"It's got to be around here somewhere..." muttered the white knight, walking steadily through a dense jungle. He came upon an old abandoned temple, covered in overgrowth.

"What are you doing here?" Growled a voice through the bush.

"Show yourself. I am Blaster Blade of the United Sanctuary." commanded the knight, thrusting his sword into the ground.

"You shouldn't have come here Xavier!" the voice continued to growl behind the bushes. "We here in the jungle live by one formula: Stalk, kill, eat."

Blaster Blade tensed his hands, feeling more than one set of eyes upon him, preparing for an inevitable battle.

**WOOHOO! Chapter 4 is done! Only took almost a year. XD So sorry people! I'll be updating more now that I'm on summer break!**


End file.
